Shining Dream
by Vospader21
Summary: The night of the dance was a rollercoaster of emotions for a lot of people. While the forces of evil made their move, the light of love and hope blossomed on the dance floor. Though not without a few snags in the process. In the end though the light of love will Shine, and Dreams will come true. JauneXPyrrha one-shot. Rated M for lemon.


**Authors Note:** Ok so fair warning. This fanfic features song lyrics from the RWBY soundtrack, so technically it has song fic elements. However the lyrics function as part of the actual plot of this story. I know has policies against songfics but personally I think those policies are bullshit. Shows, movies, and tv all get use music as an element to enhance their medium why should we fanfic writers not be allowed to do the same? We're not making any money off this, we're just trying to tell a story. Also this one-shot features a lemon at the end. If you do not wish to read such material I included a line break at the point at which the lemon begins for your convenience. Likewise if you are reading this only for the lemon you can also skip ahead to the second line break, but I ask that you please not do this a everything written before it was meant to build up to that scene. Also I apologize, I know this is a bit lengthy as far as one-shots go, but I really wanted to tell this story, and in light of the events of volume 3, I feel like there is a need for this story.

 **Disclaimer:** The following is fan based fictional account. RWBY is owned by it's creator Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. The author reserves the right to post this content on grounds of fair use.

* * *

The laughter around the dance-floor turned to awe as the rhythm of the music picked up. Jaune Arc clad in a frilly white dress took Pyrrha's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Ren! THIS! IS! HAPPENING!" Nora said with a quirky energetic flourish.

Ren maintained his usual solemn expression before his eyes widened. "Wait, what is happening?" Nora grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance-floor where their teammates where. Team JNPR assembled just as the music dropped.

 _"Baby! It's time to make up your miiind._

 _I think that tonight is when our stars align!"_

Team JNPR moved in perfect rhythm to the music as the rest of the party goers cheered them on.

 _"Honey! It's time to leave the doubt behiind._

 _Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shiiine!"_

Pyrrha twirled into Jaune's arms eyes filled with amazement, "wow, I had no idea you were a dancer."

Jaune replied with an adorkable grin, "yeah well these kinds of things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters."

The pace of the music changed, going from an high energy techno feel to a slow dance pace. Without thinking Jaune put his left hand to Pyrrha's hip and guided her right hand to his shoulder. As the pace changed they moved in rhythm in perfect sync as though they'd practiced this many times before.

 _"I was cold in the dark_

 _It was empty in my liife._

 _From the outside it looked so bright_

 _But nothing felt riight...to me."_

Pyrhha couldn't believe this was happening. This was moment so many girls dreamed of having. Dancing with a boy that she liked to romantic music. A boy that she liked...no it was deeper then that.

 _"Like a sky with no sun_

 _Like a night that has no day._

 _My heart was eclipsed by the dark_

 _then something changeeed."_

This song, Pyrhha didn't know how but it mirrored her exact feelings towards Jaune. Was this destiny?

 _"I saw a little ray of light come through_

 _The tiniest of sparks came into view._

 _And then_

 _You made me hope again."_

Jaune was feeling the moment in every fiber of his body. Being close to Pyrhha like this, the warmth of her body, the light in her eyes beautiful green eyes, the wide smile on her face. He remembered that she was probably smiling because of how ridiculous he looked in that frilly white dress right then and there, but he didn't care. If it brought a smile to her face it was worth it. She truly was beautiful though. The red silk dress that she wore was simple but it complimented her perfectly, no one but Pyrhha could have pulled it off, of that Jaune was certain. He commented that she looked nice earlier but he was understating because he was too shy to say what he really thought. Jaune never really spent too much time thinking about it, but he knew how amazing a person Pyrhha was. He still couldn't believe that no one asked her, but if he thought about it made sense. If Jaune wanted to ask her out he would be nervous too. Come to think of it. Why didn't he ask her out? And why did he just ask himself that question? He'd never seen Pyrhha in that light before what changed?

 _"I've been watching you helping you wishing that you'd seeee._

 _That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me."_

Jaune twirled her around and span her under his arm. Holding her tightly for a brief moment before letting go.

 _"Now I've never been in love but I think this is it._

 _It might be just a school girl crush but I have to admiiit._

 _I wanna take a chance and make you see._

 _I think that you're the one who'll rescue me_

 _this time_

 _You're finally gonna see you should be mine."_

The song ended softly. For a moment all Jaune and Pyrrha could see was each other and then the applause set in. They were surrounded by their fellow students who clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Nora burst forward, "YOU TWO ARE THE CUTEST!"

"Huh!?" Pyrhha and Jaune said in unison.

"KISS! RIGHT NOW!" Nora cried.

And the crowd joined her, "Kiss!" They began to chant starting with the girls, their male counterparts joined them shortly. "Kiss!...Kiss!...Kiss!"

Jaune and Pyrhha looked at each other confused. Jaune didn't know what to do. _"Should I kiss her? Does she want me to kiss her? Do I want to kiss her?"_ he thought to himself.

Pyrhha was equally flustered, this could be her big chance to show Jaune how she feels. _"Why isn't he doing anything? Duh, cause he's Jaune of course he won't do anything. That means I need to do something. What do I do? This is too much."_ Pyrhha burst out of the dance-floor, knocking people out of her way before they had the chance to move out.

"Pyrhha wait!" Jaune called after her. He began to follow her but Ren cut him off.

"Ren get out of the way, I need to talk to her."

"Later, go cool down for a bit, I'll talk to her. Nora."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Nora said with a grumpiness in her voice. She grabbed Jaune by the hand and lead him over to the chairs. The DJ had turned the music back on and the party goers resumed conversation and dancing.

Jaune struggled to resist. Yanking on his arm trying to break free of Nora's iron grip, but it was futile. Nora was mad now, and nothing escaped her furry when she was angry. "Nora!" Jaune complained, "let me go! I need to see her."

"To do what?!" Nora snapped.

"To...I don't know...talk to her. I need to make things right."

Nora had pulled Jaune out of the ball room through the front entrance. She sat him down on the front steps and lorded herself over him as she prepared to give him a stern talking to. "Now you listen here buster!" She screamed getting up in his face. "You had your chance to make things right a few seconds ago on that dance floor. And you didn't take it."

"What? Are you saying I should have kissed her?"

"Dust, seriously Jaune how could you be so tactical when we're fighting but completely dense everywhere else? Yes! You should have kissed her!"

Jaune's eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

Meanwhile over on the balcony Pyrrha leaned on the banister fighting desperately to hold back tears. Wrapped up in herself as she was she had just enough awareness to sense someone stepping onto the balcony. "What are you doing here Ren?" she croaked.

Ren was surprised that she detected him so quickly, he thought he was stepping silently. _"Even distraught her senses are as sharp as ever."_

"You need someone to talk to, so I came" he said in a matter of fact tone of voice. He joined her over on the banister but didn't say anything. He simply leaned back calmly and waited.

"I really don't think there is much you can do," Pyrrha said.

"Try me," Ren replied.

Pyrrha was quiet for a moment. Not sure where to begin, as she leaned against the banister tears welled up in her eyes until finally the floodgates came loose. "It's just, I don't know what to do anymore. I love him Ren. I know I've never been in love before but I do know what I feel for him is real. I've tried so hard to get him to notice me but he never does. He only has eyes for that uptight ice queen."

Ren said nothing, only looked on sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I consider Weiss a friend, I shouldn't speak so meanly of her. But she can't give Jaune what I can. She doesn't see in him what I do, why doesn't he understand that?"

"You have to make him understand," Ren said.

"Huh?"

"Just go tell him how you feel. No pick-up lines or crazy schemes. It can't be wrong if it's the truth."

"You're using my own words against me," she replied, her voice broken by fits of crying. Tears were streaming down her face smearing her makeup in the process.

Ren quickly extended her a handkerchief "Use this."

Pyrrha took it gratefully and wiped her face with it, and blew her nose. "Thank you Ren, sorry I ruined your handkerchief."

"It's fine."

"I've been thinking so long on what I could do to get Jaune to notice me. I even wrote a song to try and get his attention."

"You mean this one?" Ren pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

"How did you?"

"Nora picked it up before we left. Sorry we shouldn't have taken it without asking you."

"It's fine, but I don't know what good it will do."

"Can you sing?" Ren asked.

"A little but...I haven't practiced in a long time."

"Remember what Nora said?" Ren asked.

"Nora says a lot of things."

A smile cracked across Ren's face, "that's true. But one of the things she said was to practice what you preach."

"But this is...what if I embarrass myself?"

"Jaune wore a dress for you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha let that realization sink in. "You're right."

Back in the ballroom, Jaune had taken a seat in the row of empty chairs. Nora had given him a harsh lecture centered mainly on how he was such a blockhead for not realizing how Pyrrha felt, sprinkled in with explaining to him that Pyrrha had feelings for him. _"Still I can't believe it. Pyrrha actually likes me. I mean, she's Pyrrha Nikos. She is beatiful, smart, talented."_ Jaune stopped himself short. He had used similar words to describe Weiss earlier. Weiss, he wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore. He told Ren that he was head over heels for her but he hadn't thought about her once post his conversation with Neptune earlier. And now he was finding out that Pyrrha liked him. _"I've never been in this situation before. Usually it's me who has a crush on someone else. If I were to drop Weiss altogether and go after Pyrrha would that be the right thing to do? Would it look more like I'm just going with what happens to be convenient for me at the time? Would that be fair to Pyrrha? Would that be fair to Weiss? And of course that's assuming I can actually get with either of them at this point. Man, what should I do? What can I do?"_

He took some time to observe the party. People were still dancing, some were making conversation off at the side, he caught more then a few glances in his direction. Apparently the dress was proving to be a topic of discussion. He didn't regret his decision to wear it though. He did it for Pyrrha's sake, and it worked, it made her happy for moment. But then he messed up again. _"Dang it, every time I take a step forward I always seem to be pushed two steps back. When I faked my transcripts to get into Beacon I thought I was finally taking my first steps towards being a hero. But when I got here I realized how way outclassed I am by literally everyone in this school. And then there was that episode with Cardin. The only time I was ever able to make any real progress was..."_ his thoughts stopped mid sentence as he realized what he was about to think. _"The only times I've ever made real progress was when Pyrrha helped me. Since I got here, she's been the one helping me along. She unlocked my aura. She helps me with school, keeps my secret, and even teaches me how to fight so that I can earn an actual place here. This whole time I never questioned why. Dust! All the signs were there the whole time and I never saw it."_ He grabbed his head in his hands as he berated himself.

"Hey Jaune," came a soft voice.

Jaune looked up, to see the white clad snow angel that called his name. "Hey Weiss," he answered just as softly.

"This seat taken?" she asked pointing to the seat next to him.

Jaune nodded no. Weiss sat down, for moment they both sat there silently. Weiss looking awkward and Jaune looking dejected. Uncomfortable with the silence Weiss decided to initiate the conversation. "So Neptune told me you convinced him to come to talk to me."

"Yup," he responded shortly.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"You know for what it's worth, I'm sorry I was so harsh in rejecting you when you asked me out."

Jaune turned to her with a questioning gaze. She said she was sorry that she was harsh in rejecting him, not that she was sorry she rejected him. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you turn me down?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow but decided to answer calmly, "well I could give you a list of reasons if you really wanted me to. But the simple reason is your just not my type. I like confident self assured guys."

"Like Neptune?"

"Like Neptune. That doesn't mean your not a good guy or not good looking or anything like that. I'm sure there is someone who buys into the adorkable blond deal you have going on. But that someone isn't me, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you actually gave me some clarity just now."

 _SCREEEE_ the sound of microphone feedback rang throughout the entire ballroom. "ATTENTION STUDENTS OF BEACON ACADEMY!" Nora screamed.

Everyone covered their ears, cringing at the sound of Nora's high-pitched wail.

"Do I have your attention now!" she said still yelling through the microphone on the stage at the end of the ballroom. Behind her Jaune could see Ren at the DJ's booth. Apparently he had stopped the music.

"Nora!" Jaune cried, "What are you doing!?"

"You sit right there Mr. Scraggly," Nora ordered, "as for the rest of you, there's a girl about to come on this stage who has something really important to say. And it's her first time doing something like this so be nice. Now without further ado, hit it Ren!"

Ren fiddled with the controls on the sound system till finally an steady upbeat piano riff started playing.

As the riff began to drop a tall figure in red stepped onto the stage.

Nora took a deep breath "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the lovely, the ravishing, the bell of the ball and the battlefield, the one the only, PYRRHA NIKOS!"

Pyrrha stepped up to the microphone took one breath and with her eyes closed began to sing.

 _"I've been watching you lately,_

 _Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy._

 _You'll never get that giirl."_

Jaune watched with eyes shocked wide open. "Is she talking about me?" He asked aloud. As she sand the crowd began to cheer, her voice was beautiful. It had sort of jazzy feel that made you feel the music in your groove thing.

 _"She don't see in you the things that I can see,_

 _The girl's ice cold, it ain't meant to be,_

 _Look above the land upon you."_

"Is she talking about me?" Weiss asked.

 _"I've been spending time wondering why,_

 _Nothing that I do can catch your eye._

 _Just can't capture your attentiooon._

 _Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,_

 _But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right._

 _Being close to you is my intention."_

Jaune's cheeks began to turn red at hearing her words. "I didn't know she could sing," Jaune said.

"She's confessing her feelings to you and that's your response," Weiss injected. She was acting bitchy but even she was blushing at what was happening.

 _"I see more in you than the rest of them do,_

 _And I'm not gonna let you fall._

 _I'll swallow my pride, time after time,_

 _Cause your worth it all."_

Jaune was beet red, his mind and heart raced in rythm to Pyrrha's singing _. "This is what she thinks of me? I had no idea."_

 _"Whenever I think of you,_

 _How I wish you only knew,_

 _That you might be my dream come true._

 _But what do I have to do to make you notice meeee?"_

"I'm an idiot," Jaune said.

"I don't disagree with you," Weiss followed.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"I know what I'd want you to do if it was me up there."

"What?"

Weiss leaned over and whispered in his ear, as she spoke Jaune's face grew an even heavier shade of crimson.

 _"Oh, I know that._

 _You and I we would be alright._

 _We could dance on the roof, we could light the night._

 _Gotta make you see me in that wayyy._

 _Why don't you,_

 _Forget about the little chick in white?_

 _She don't care about you and she's so uptightttt."_

"Hey!" Weiss called.

Pyrrha heard that and grinned as she continued to sing eyes closed, _"Let me put a smile on your faceee."_

"A smile on my face? No one has ever wanted to go that far for me before," Jaune said.

 _"How I wish that you knew that I'm craazy for you._

 _And I'm waiting by your siide._

 _I'll get you alone._

 _Make you my own._

 _It will be div-ine!_

 _I can keep on waiting._

 _Cause my heart I've been saving._

 _Think you're gonna figure it out:_

 _I'm the one for you and there's no one elseee."_

Jaune got up from his seat and began to push through the crowd. But Nora stopped him short.

 _"Whenever I think of you,_

 _And how I wish you only knew,_

 _That you might be my dream come true._

 _What I have to do to make you my babay?"_

"And just where do you think you're going Mr. Scraggly?" Nora asked.

"My dad told me that part of being an Arc means being a gentleman."

"And?" Nora asked.

"Didn't you hear, she said she's been waiting. A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting." He gave her cocksure grin and walked on, frilly dress trailing behind him as he walked. Nora smiled as he passed.

 _"Oh whenever I think of you,_

 _Oh how I wish you knew that I'm in love with you._

 _You could be my dream come true_

 _What do I have to do to make you notice..._

 _It's gonna be you for me and me for you,_

 _Forget the chick in white and make my dream come true._

 _Gotta get it right, when I get it done._

 _I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come now baby."_

Jaune put his feat to the steps of the stage and started walking up.

 _"What do I have to do to make you notice meeee?"_

He came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes in surprise but before she had a chance to react he span her around pulled her close to him and planted his lips on hers. As they came apart still in each others arms the crowd went wild. All around shouts and cheers of adulation abounded throughout the ballroom. And then a word was spoken, "Arkos!" And it was spoken again, "Arkos!" And again, "Arkos!" Till finally the whole room picked up the chant, "Arkos, Arkos, Arkos!"

The two newly formed lovers ignored them though. That moment belonged to them and them alone. They stared deeply into each other's beautiful vibrant eyes lost in the sea of possibility that the future now held for them. Pyrrha raised a hand to go through Jaune's scraggly blonde hair and Jaune raised a hand to her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he said.

"I'm sorry I took so long to tell you how I feel," she said. She pulled his head down to hers and he pulled her closer to him as they kissed again.

At the entrance of the ballroom Ozpin and Glynda watched both amused and amazed. "Headmaster?" Glynda asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Was it responsible of us to allow all of this to happen?"

"In a dark world full of scary monsters, chances for the light of love and hope to shine can be far and few between. When it does shine its glow is a welcoming beacon for everyone."

"Do you always have to do that?" Glynda asked.

"What?"

"The complicated poetic answers. Must you respond to everything like that?"

"It's sort of my thing Glynda."

She sighed, "I know." In the corner she spotted a hyper energetic ginger pestering a tall boy with long black hair. "This is going to send that Nora girl into a tizzy, I truly do feel sorry for that Ren boy."

Ren while fighting off Nora managed to put slow music on. The new couple jumped off the stage and began to dance. And the rest of the crowd followed suit. The night dragged on and in time the party came to a tranquil end. As the party started to wind down Jaune and Pyrrha were the first to leave, walking out of the ballroom hand in hand.

The cool night air stung Jaune on the skin that the dress he was wearing left exposed. He looked at Pyrrha with her exposed arms and back. _"She must be freezing right now. I wish I had a jacket to give her."_ He draped his arm across her back, trying to keep her warm with his own body heat. She leaned into him almost instantaneously in response.

"Jaune," Pyrrha began.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, has been…a rollercoaster," Pyrrha said softly.

"I know right. I came to the dance tonight feeling sorry for myself for not being able to get a date and now I'm walking out with a new…" he stopped himself short.

She raised her head from his shoulder and put a hand to his chest as they walked. "A new what Jaune?"

He stayed quiet, but the reddening of his face told her he was about to say something embarrassing.

"It's ok Jaune, you can tell me."

He started slowly, "I was going to say…that well…I mean if you see us that way…um…"

" _He's so cute when he's nervous,"_ Pyrrha thought. She turned in front of him and reached her head up to give him a kiss on the cheek then nuzzled her face in his chest. _"I can do that whenever I want now."_

Pyrrha sudden affection quickly silenced Jaune again, his face turning deep pink, before he knew what he was doing he hugged her and whispered into her ear, "I was going to say that I came to the dance feeling sorry for myself cause I wasn't able to get a date and now I'm walking away with a new girlfriend."

" _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend."_ The word echoed in Pyrrha's head like a choir of angels in a cavern. Tears began well up in her eyes and began to drop. They came calm and smooth but sporadic, like the first few raindrops of a storm.

As soon as he saw her tears he immediately panicked, "that is of course, only if you want to be my girlfriend. I mean this is new to both of us, we really don't have to rush…mmmmhh."

She cut him off with a kiss before he could say another word. When she was done she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him, tears still streaming. "I love you Jaune. I love you so much."

"Does that mean we can call ourselves official?"

"We are so official!" she cried.

As she sobbed tears of joy into her new lovers shoulder, Jaune put an arm behind her legs and lifted her up bridal style. Pyrrha was surprised for a moment but eased into it naturally. The way he was feeling now it was almost as if they really had just gotten married. "Let's go home," Jaune said.

"I'd like that," Pyrrha replied.

* * *

It was pitch dark by the time they got back to their dorm. The fractured moon hung heavy overhead as it's aesthetic beams filtered through the window pane. Jaune laid Pyrrha down on her bed and began to leave so he could change out of the white dress he was wearing. But just as he turned away Pyrrha grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed with her. "Stay with me," she whispered.

"Pyrrha I don't think it's appropriate too…"

"To what?" she asked, green eyes wide and full of need.

"Nothing," he settled in next to her. Gently he began to stroke her long fiery red hair and gazed into her crystal green eyes. He thumbed her bronze tiara and felt the pins still in her hair. "Let me help you get these off, you've had a long day."

She nodded and sat up to let him do as he asked. Gently he pulled the pins holding her hair up, careful not to yank anything. Fortunately he had experience with this having helped his sisters with their hair, he knew how to pull it out just right so that not a single hair would get plucked. Once the pins were out he lifted her tiara and pulled it over the flow of loosened red hair, carefully placing it on her nightstand. She turned towards him. Her hair now loosened draped her shoulders and flowed all the way down to her waist. "I look like a mess now don't I?" she asked almost at a whimper.

"You're beautiful," he said giving her a quick kiss to reassure her. Pyrrha didn't let go though. As Jaune's lips pressed onto hers again she pulled him into her, going deeper this time. She wanted to be with him, feel all of him. She loved the sweet taste on his lips, like the punch that was served at the party. She wanted more though, her tongue brushed against the opening of his mouth and he widened to let her in. Their tongues brushed against each other, in a dance that was part wrestling and part cuddling. They broke for a moment to catch their breath, when they did Pyrrha realized she was on top of him, leaning on his strong defined shoulders for balance. She sat down on his pelvis, on top of the skirt portion of the white dress he was wearing. In the heat of the moment she had completely forgotten about the ridiculous get up he was wearing. She looked at him and with a smile said, "let's get you out of this."

He stood up from the bed and tried to reach for the zipper in the back of the dress but found he had trouble reaching it. She quickly reached and pulled it down without any instruction. The dress slid of easily leaving him in his boxers. When he turned around she noticed the heavy bulge underneath the cloth. _"He's hard,"_ before she even realized what she was doing she had put a hand on the bulge.

"Wow," he yelped.

She stopped suddenly, "I'm sorry should I not have?"

"No, no, it's ok it's just that, well no one has ever touched me there. I was just surprised that's all. This is my first time…being with someone like this"

She looked up at him, confusion in his eyes he wasn't sure of what to do next. She would have to be the confident one here. "It's ok Jaune, this is my first time doing something like this too. We don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that, I don't want to stop now, I definitely don't want to stop now."

"Come here," she beckoned.

Jaune rejoined her on the bed and they continued kissing. Settling into a natural rhythm with their tongues, Jaune steadily reclined onto the bed with Pyrrha on top of him. Pyrrha took the time to feel him up. Enjoying every curve and line of his chiseled physique, from his hard smooth chest to the bumps of his six pack. What did he do to develop such a perfect body? Pyrrha was grateful that Jaune had no idea how handsome he really was, if he did no doubt some other trollop would have snagged him away before she had the chance. But that didn't matter now. Jaune wasn't with some other trollop, he was here, with her.

As they kissed more Pyrrha let her hand snake down into his boxers. Soon enough she found what she was looking for. It was hot to her touch, and hard, and she could just sense the faint traces of iron that flowed through the blood of his engorged member. She loved how it felt in her hand, fitting perfectly in her palm like it was made for her. She stroked it gently up and down rubbing the tip with her thumb. She reached down further and found the base, and fondled his family jewels a bit before moving back up to stroke the shaft again. She lifted herself of his face to ask, "Jaune, can I see it please?"

"Go ahead," he said with a smile. She turned around with her body still on top of his. Her face directed towards the bulge of his boxers. Slowly she slipped his boxers down to reveal the object of her search standing at full attention. It had a pinkish hue that was almost translucent in the moonlight. She put a hand around it, the feeling somehow reminded her of gripping the shaft of her spear, though it was a bit thicker. With her whole hand around it there was still enough exposed flesh at the top that she could easily cover about half of her other hand with it. The knob at the top was what caught her attention the most, it curved upwards almost as if it was smiling to greet her. As the knob smiled at her, she saw Jaune's smile in it, and moved forward to give it a short hot kiss.

"Aww," Jaune groaned as her lips made contact with his member. She loved that groan he made instantly, and wanted to make him make more. She opened her hand to gain access and started to plant kisses up and down his shaft. She savored the moment, taking everything in, the heat on her lips as she kissed his cock, the smell of musk that filled her nostrils, the soft scratchy feel of the hair on his pelvis. As she went her tongue brushed against the sensitive hot skin, giving her small teases of his taste. She wanted more. She lifted herself over the tip of his manhood opened her mouth and sunk down.

"Oh, Pyrrha!" he moaned. More she wanted more. She wanted more of his hot meaty taste in her mouth, she wanted to hear more of him moaning her name. She swirled her tongue around his cock as she descended. She made it to about halfway down his shaft before she could go no further, and began an ascent up, sucking lightly as she did so. Her lips gripped onto his cock tightly, coming right off the tip with a pop. Just as soon as her mouth was off she licked the knob some more, before sucking on it again and letting her mouth go down.

Jaune was in a state of pleasure he had never known before. None of the myriad of times he had touched himself in the past even compared to the feeling of Pyrrha's hot wet mouth on his dick. When he looked in front of him all he could see were the outlines of her smooth beautifully toned ass, still covered by the blazing red dress she wore to the ball. The curves of her body called to him and he reached out and felt it through the silk of her dress. It felt firm to the touch, but smooth and soft too, the pinnacle of athletic perfection. He moved his hands up her thighs where the dress was split, her milky skin was cold at first but seemed to warm at his touch. He moved up to feeling her butt. Squeezing it as soon as he had a handful, Pyrrha groaned with his cock in her mouth as a response. The vibrations of her groans felt amazing, he squeezed her ass again to get another groan out of her but as he did so he felt something damp under his thumb. He moved the cloth of her dress aside to see the treasure he had been fondling with his own eyes. Her toned white ass fit perfectly in his hand, and it was accentuated by the red thong she was wearing. He could see streaks of fluid streaming from the point at where her legs met, and a spot at the front of her panties a bit darker than the rest. He felt that dark spot to discover it was damp. _"She's wet,"_ he thought to himself. He must have imagined scenarios like this a hundred times, and now it was here, happening in front of him. A beautiful girl was wet and aroused, for him. He had to see this through. He slipped a finger under the damp spot of her thong and nudged the cloth aside to reveal the source of the wetness. Liquid flowed freely from her fluffy lips, just slightly parted enough for him to see inside. Right at the front there was a shock of red hair, neatly trimmed; it actually made him feel bad about not manscaping. The scent of her maidenhead went through his nose and straight to his brain, calling to him, begging him to have a taste. He stuck his tongue out and reached forward to take a swipe at her pussy.

"Oh," she groaned.

He stopped not sure if that was a good or bad sign. Before he could say anything she looked back at him. "Don't stop, that felt good," she said before turning back and sinking back down on his cock. The pleasant sensation he received from her mouth was more than ample motivation to continue. He reached tongue forward and took another long lap of juices. Her wetness tasted sweet and her nether lips had a meaty texture to it that he wanted to savor. He dipped his tongue into the opening where her lips parted and explored the cavern of her vagina the way he explored her mouth earlier. Tasting and feeling everything his tongue could reach. "Mmmm," Pyrrha moaned, the tool in her mouth muffling her voice. The vibrations of her moans on his member sent shockwaves throughout Jaune's body, prodding him to continue on. He licked and sucked, till his tongue brushed the nub of her clit. "Awww," Pyrrha moaned as her lips popped off. "Jaune, right there, that spot, do it again."

"You mean this?" he responded flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Aww, yes! Please don't stop!"

He was already on it. His tongue circled around her clit and flicked it lightly, then he began to kiss it, sucking hard on it like she did on his cock.

Her back arched and she began to sit upright as he continued his ministrations. "Aww, yes, Jaune, yes, yes, yes." She straddled his face as he devoured her, grinding herself against his mouth, the way she imagined doing in her pillow fantasies. In moments she began to lift her hips up and down on his face. Across from her she could see his cock standing alone and neglected, she bent forward and swallowed him while continuing her motions on his face. She took him in deeper now, almost to the back of her throat, and a sudden thrust from Jaune pushed it the rest of the way. She gagged slightly but fought through it, she didn't want to lose this. Her head bobbed up and down on Jaune's cock as Jaune's tongue slashed erratically across her pussy. As her hips thrust down, his thrust up, in perfect sync with each other. "Pyrrha! I can't hold it much longer!" he cried.

She popped off him, "no not yet!"

She turned around grabbed his shoulders and rolled over. Now he was on top and she was on the bottom. "Finish it inside me," she begged.

"But Pyrrha you could get…"

"I don't care about that, I need you now, just do it."

"Pyrrha," he kissed her. Taking his member in hand he lined himself up with her entrance. He fed it in gently at first but the tightness and warmth drew his rod in like a magnet. "Ahh," she cried, a look of pain flashed across her face.

"Pyrrha!" he called with worry.

She raised a hand to his lips to silence him. "It's ok, I'm fine, just give me a second to get used to it." Pyrrha closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. She breathed in deeply as her body adjusted to the feeling of having someone inside her for the first time. Her hymen had ripped long ago in the course of training, but it still didn't taper off the strange feeling of having him inside her, stretching her. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just new. She opened her eyes and looked up into Jaune's deep blue ones, filled with worry. She smiled at him and pulled him down to her for another kiss, then whispered in his ear, "make love to me Jaune."

Jaune reacted almost on instinct. He began to pull out slightly and then thrust himself back in. Once more, out and back in. He loved how she felt around his cock, tight, hot and wet. She fit him perfectly. It was almost like they were made to share this moment together. His pace picked up, and Pyrrha began raising her hips to meet his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, giving her a better angle to meet him. Sweat dripped down their bodies and the breaths they managed to grab between their moans were heavy as his thrusts became faster. "Ah, ah, ah, Pyrrha, I'm almost there."

"Ah, me too Jaune, keep going just a little bit more."

"Ah, ah, ah, Pyrrha I'm cumming." He hammered into her for one final salvo, his pelvis mashing with her clit on each strike, it was the last bit of pressure she needed to go over the edge. "Oh Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, JAUUNNEE!" Her body convulsed under him, nails raking his back as she orgasmed. The convulsions of her pussy clamped down on him milking his seed from his shaft. He pumped into her as he spurted, once, twice, and thrice. When it was over he collapsed on top her. They heaved for breath as the afterglow of orgasm began to set in. Summoning what little strength he had left, he pushed himself off her and rolled over, but he didn't stop to check just where he was rolling too and began to slip off the side of the bed. By right before he was about to fall, Pyrrha reached over and grabbed him pulling him back onto the bed. "I said I wasn't gonna let you fall," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you," he said with an exhausted smile.

Pyrrha rolled onto her side to face Jaune. "Thank you, this was wonderful Jaune, I've dreamed about this moment for so long and now…you've given me something I've been looking for, for a very long time. I just wish I knew how to express how much this means to me."

"It's ok," he said, "I understand perfectly."

"You do?"

"Mhm, you've given me something I've been looking for, for a long time too."

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. And he wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't compliment you on your singing earlier."

"Please don't remind me, I had to do that whole thing with my eyes closed so that I couldn't see the crowd. It was so embarrassing."

"You were beautiful up there though."

"Thank you."

"Did you make that song yourself?"

"Yeah, my mom does choir she taught me how to sing. When you mentioned how much liked Weiss' singing I just thought that if I made a song for you it might catch your attention."

"Well it worked."

She grinned, "I'm glad it did."

"Pyrrha, you should know I hung on to every word you sang up there. I know you have a lot riding on me."

Panic struck her suddenly, she didn't like where this was going. _"Is he going to back away? Is he going to tell me that this is too much too soon?"_

"I just want you to know, that I'm not scared. My dad told me that being in a relationship is a lot of responsibility, but if you're with the right person, all that responsibility feels like honor and privilege. I promise you, I'm going to try my hardest to live up to your expectations. I won't let your faith in me be misplaced."

"Oh, Jaune," she kissed him again, "don't worry about my expectation, I know you'll live up to them just by being you. I love you."

"I love you too."

All was quiet by the time Ren and Nora came back to the dorm. Nora was loopy, walking in circles with a goofy grin on her face, and Ren was exhausted. His face was devoid of all forms of emotion, energy, and color. Suddenly he caught a whiff of something strange, a bit like sweat mixed with something else he couldn't identify. He looked around the room and noticed two lumps under the sheets of Pyrrha's bed. Nora was already leaning over it. In the dim light that was available in the room he could just make out a mess of red and blonde hair. At that moment it became clear to him that Jaune and Pyrrha had decided to consummate their new relationship. _"Good for them,"_ he thought. Then his attention turned to Nora who was staring back at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He knew that glint, and he knew that whenever it showed, things never ended well for him. Before he had a chance to back out Nora dashed in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt. She whispered in his ear, "Ren, this is happening."

"Wait, what is happening?"


End file.
